Reflections
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: The girls, including Mamoru, share their real thoughts about one another. You'd be surprized what sercrets you reveal when the lights go down... Done in diary style. Rewritten as of 62706.
1. Ami Princess of Ice Reflects

This story conations some shoujo ai, but barely any at all. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Ami sat in the large arm chair and folded her legs. She opened a small blue book and took out a fuzzy light blue pen. She sighed and began to right down some things.

Today was an alright day. Makoto developed a crush on the paperboy; too bad he already has a girlfriend. I do sometimes feel sorry for her and her bad romantic luck. There was an attack today. I was nothing too powerful, actually quite a weakling. We beat it easily, of course. Today I feel I should tell you how I feel about my comrades, to keep things organized I think I'll go by order of command…

Oh my Usa-Chan. She is so innocent and pure, but that is her only weakness. She is too forgiving at times. But she always manages to prevail. I do honestly love Usagi, and always will. Her long golden hair shines like the sun. So happy and vibrant! Her blue eyes can challenge the color of the ocean, so blue and calm. She is so soft and clean, untainted.

Usagi is the light of our lives. Without her, the world would be dark and empty, uninviting. Usa-Chan cares for all living things. She is my role model. Isn't that funny? 'I want to be like Usa-Chan when I grow older!' How silly!

Minako is like a Usagi clone. They look alike and act alike! They are so similar yet different. Minako is boy crazy and a romantic. Minako loves to go out and party, she truly belongs in the spotlight. She is so cheerful. She can light up a room just by walking in. Her hair is almost the color of Usagi's, just paler. And her eyes are the same, just duller.

I do like her, but she is too cheerful, too boy crazy, and too everything to be a true best friend. I do admire her, just not on a day to day basis. She can say things and do things that I can't believe. She does think of others often.

On a final note, Minako is a friend, but not worth more of my affections.

Mako is tough. She is the most physically strongest of us all. She is loyal and she will and always has protected us with her life. Makoto has gorgeous long golden brown hair and bright vibrant emerald eyes. She is taller than any other girl. Mako-Chan has been living on her own for quite some time, so she seems very mature for her age.

I wish I could rave about her and say how much I care for her, yet I can't. Mako is so happy and carefree, almost perfect in a way. She has many useful skills and is exceptionally graceful. Perhaps that is why I hate her so. I don't let any one know about my feelings. I can't. They'd never forgive me.

On a final note, the day Makoto quits being so damn perfect is the day I can truly call her a friend.

My dear Rei, you are truly my best friend. Many have not yet seen us as one, but they will soon. Rei has always been there for me, never leaving my side. We've both been hurt by love. Hurt by the same person even. We, after losing our love to Mamo, came to each other and that is where we stayed. Rei may seem dark and bossy, but when alone, she is such a happy person. The littlest things please her. Her long black hair is so beautiful and the purple hints of color make it fun. She has wonderful violet eyes. She's so very mysterious.

Rei is a Shinto Priestess. And a very good one at that. She can predicate the future. Amazing, isn't it? Did she see her and me together? Perhaps she did. Perhaps she didn't. We find comfort in one another, did our past selves also? Well, they must have. Mercury and Mars were always allies, only their Princess wanted it so.

On a final note, my love Rei will always be by my side.

I shall make this brief, because I have a scout meeting is about 5 minutes. And I must walk.

Setsuna is dark and mysterious. But very witty, she and I are able to discuss our feelings with each other. We share our secrets, yet we don't consider each other friends. Funny, don't you think?

Setsuna is beautiful. Her long green hair is fantastic. Her dark red orbs are very serious. She is kind, if you get to know her well.

On a final note, Setsuna and I share a secret friendship, and we have no plans to let it become known.

Goodbye my diary,

-

6/27/07; Yes, I've rewritten this. I had horrible grammar back in the day! But my love for commas was evident even then.


	2. Makoto Princess of Storm Refelcts

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Makoto smiled warmly and cuddled up in the fluffy pile of cushions on the floor. She covered up with a pink blanket and opened a large green book. Mako pulled out the dark green pencil to match her journal. She scrunched her nose up, thinking of what to write. She then began to jot some things down.

_'Hello Journal!_

Today was a pretty good day! I saw a _**very**__ hot boy throwing a newspaper at my apartment building this morning. I boldly went and talked to him. You know I roll! We had a good conversation. Turns out he has a girlfriend though. There was an attack today. It was weak. We whooped ourselves some evil ass! Woot. But hey, I think I'll tell you about my friends today._

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**___

Oh Usagi-Chan! What a clumsy girl! But she was my first friend here, so I owe her a lot. She is so lucky in her life. She's got a great and hunky! boyfriend. She's got all us girls around and her life just seems so wonderful. Sometimes I love her to death and can't get enough but others I wish she'd just go away. Such mixed emotions!

_**Minako/Princess Venus:**___

Mina-Chan! She's a born star! Minako is my best friend in the entire cosmos. She's so funny and we always get into trouble together. But who better to go boy scouting with then Mina? She's really smart too. No one ever believes me when I say that. She's smart but she's no Ami. Is anyone smarter than Ami? Basically Minako is funny, pretty, and a truly amazing friend. I love her to the moon and back.

_**Rei/ Princess Mars:**___

Ugh, Rei. She's alright I guess. She's always acting better than everyone. She barely talks to me and I honestly don't understand her. But I do know something about her no one else does. She and Ami are together! I haven't told anyone and I don't plan on it either.

_**Ami/ Princess Mercury**__:_

I can't stand Ami! I really can't stand her. Could she get any smarter? Yeah, I'm jealous. But who isn't?

__

_**Michiru/Princess Neptune:**___

She's so beautiful. She's always calm and graceful. She resembles her element more than the rest of us.

_  
__**Hotaru/Princess Saturn:**___

She's a neat kid. She reminds me of Rei. Do I need to say anymore?

_  
__**Setsuna/Princess Pluto:**___

Very mysterious but very stunning. I don't think I know anything about her. That's strange to think…

_**Haruka/Princess Uranus:**___

She's amazing! I admire her so much. She lives to fight like I do. She's the only sparring partner equal to my strength. Plus she's cute… 

Oh man! I'm late for the meeting! I got to go!

Love always,

Mako-Chan'

-

6/27/07; I've rewritten this one also. I detailed it a bit more. She sounded so stupid before. Haha, anyways go on and read the rest!


	3. Rei Princess of Fire Reflects

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Rei sighed and sat down on her large pillow. She covered herself up neatly with a red throw and opened a small light red book. Rei pulled a black pencil from a nearby desk and began to write down some things.

'

Today was fine. There was an attack. No big deal. It was weak and we easily defeated it. Here's what I think about the girls.

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**_

Oh Usa-chan. I never have known someone as pure as she. Usagi is truly a ray of light in this world. She gives hope to all. Perhaps that is why I loved her so. But Mamoru-San is her soul mate, and there is nothing I can do about that. Usagi is a bit flighty, but that is what makes her so special.

_**Minako/Princess Venus:**_

_**Ami/ Princess Mercury**_

Ah, Ami-chan. What a wonderful friend. I'm truly lucky to know her the way I do. She's my best friend and my everything. We have this unique understanding of one another. Ami is such a wonderful person. Maybe that is why I love her so much.

_**Makoto/ Princess Jupiter:**_

What is there to say about her? Makoto has a troubled past which makes her hard to bond with. I know she doesn't like me, but she is still kind and helpful to me. She is a wonderful cook, and loves to share. I wonder why she is so boy-crazy when she likes someone else. (She has a crush on Haruka-san) I wonder about her sometimes…

She calm, cool, and beautiful. She's very graceful and nice. She is just like her element: water.

Taru is a nice friend. We're a lot alike. So we tend to talk a lot with each other. She is nothing like people think. She's a bright and happy kid. I wish she'd show that side to the others.

Setsuna is mysterious and withdrawn. She doesn't socialize a lot. But who can blame her? She's lived alone for thousands of years.

Haruka is an alright person. She isn't very nice to me. But I'm not nice to her. So we're even.

_**Mamoru/Prince of Earth:**_

_We briefly dated for awhile. It's weird to think, eh? He's amazing and I trust him greatly. I know he'll love Usa-Chan with all his heart._

Always,

-

6/27/07; Yeah, I rewrote this one too. Continue reading now!


	4. Minako Pricess of Love Reflects

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Minako raced to an open book on her desk. She pulled out a yellow pen with a fuzzy orange tip. Mina began to jot down some things.

Today was awesome! There was an attack, but the powers of Venus saved the day! We defeated it of course. I think I'll tell ya about the ones who helped me defeat the bad guy…

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**_

Usagi is one of my best friends! She is so pure and kind! I just can't imagine my life without her.

Oh Rei, I really wish we were friends! I admire her so much. She has this unbelievable grace about her. It really is too bad she doesn't want to be my friend.

Hate her. Next!

Mako-Chan! My best friend! She's beautiful and the best shopping buddy anyone could ever ask for. I love her to the moon and back!

She reminds me of Rei...

She is so mysterious. Very beautiful though. I wonder how her social life is these days?

Haruka is one big tomboy that's for sure! We don't get along, mostly because we're exact opposites!

_He's one sexy prince that's for sure! ;)_

_Oh crap I'm __**so**_

Love,

-

6/27/07; I've rewritten this one too. Still not detailed, but is she really one to write a lot?


	5. Mamoru Prince of Earth Reflects

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Mamoru walked slowly towards a desk in his apartment. He pulled out a simple ball-point. Mamoru sat down and opened a large black book. He began to write.

_'Good Afternoon Journal,_

Today was a fine day. I had classes at the university. Since I transferred back form Harvard I've been working really hard. There was an attack but I was not needed, it was a Class D monster. (Weakling) Now I think I'll tell you about the girls…

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**___

Wow, the angel of light! How would life be without her? I don't know. I love her yes, but I do wonder what would happen if she did not return from death. I suppose it would be a lot more evil here and yes I would surely be lonely. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to fall in love without destiny breathing down my neck. But I guess I still love my Usa-ko.

_**Rei/Princess Mars:**___

Ah, Rei. She is a temperamental one that she is. She is very sweet and I enjoyed the very few dates we had. She and Usa-ko don't get along very much lately. Rei has certainly been distant. I wonder why?

_**Ami/ Princess Mercury:**___

She is very smart! I personally enjoy her company. She has many views on things and we make good study partners. She has also been distant from Usa-ko lately. Maybe it's because of Usagi's failing grades? Ami is an intelligent one but she really needs to think more.

_**Makoto/ Princess Jupiter:**___

Makoto! She and I have grown close lately. I've been teaching her calculus and she's been helping me cook so that I can impress Usa-ko. Makoto is a very domestically gifted and uses her talents well. But in order to be happy in life she needs to get over her many crushes.

_**Minako/ Princess Venus**___

Minako is a born star and a little selfish. I guess we just don't click like Usagi and I do. She is a good person, I suppose.

_**Michiru/Princess Neptune:**___

She's very gifted. She was defiantly blessed with the arts.

_**Hotaru/Princess Saturn:**___

She is a wonderful friend to Chibi-Usa!

_**Setsuna/Princess Pluto:**___

We share a secret; we both know what will happen in the future. It's a very large burden to carry. At least we both know we can count on each other for help.

_**Haruka/Princess Uranus:**___

I have a feeling she doesn't like me very much.

I must now go to a meeting.

Sincerely,

Mamoru'  


-

6/27/07; Blah. I rewrote this one, but I still don't like it. Whatever. Keep reading!


	6. Usagi Princess of Light Reflects

This story contains shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Usagi skipped towards a white and pink polka dot bean bag chair in her room. She picked up a fairly large pink notebook and a matching pen. Usagi sat back in her comfy chair and opened the notebook. She began to write.

'_Hello!_

Today was a great day. Mako-chan made the most delicious lunch I've ever had! It was _**so **__good! Oh! I almost forgot... there was an attack, but it was Moon Dust! I'm gunna write about the princesses today, kay?_

_**  
Rei/Princess Mars:  
**__  
Rei-chan! She is __**so**__ mean to me! just kidding! She is so graceful... I'm so jealous. I wish I could be less clumsy. Rei is very interesting to listen too with all those cool rituals she does at the temple. So much to learn and perform! But sometimes she's too distance and won't talk to me! What did I do wrong?_

_**Ami/ Princess Mercury:**___

She is so smart! Einstein ain't got anything on Ami-chan! She is also a very good swimmer, which makes sense considering her element. She was such a bookworm when we met so boring! but now she's got so many friends! But sometimes she nags me too much to study! Why won't she quit studying? 

_**Makoto/ Princess Jupiter:**___

Mako-chan! I _love__ her cooking! I could rave all day! She's so nice; she's like my second mother! She can also ice skate very well, Mako- chan so graceful on the ice. Guess what! She's gunna teach me to skate when winter comes. How cool is that? She falls for so many guys though. Why does she lose them all? _

_**Minako/ Princess Venus**__:_

Mina-chan is such a diva! She's so... Bright! She always talks, always shops, always flirts! She never stops. When does she find time to breathe? Mina-chan was the first scout ever, even before me, which makes me jealous sometimes. But she is so nice. She tries to help a lot (always a bad idea) and she might just be as clumsy as me! But sometimes she is in the spotlight _too__ much. Why must she always have attention?_

_**Michiru/Princess Neptune:**___

Michiru-san is very beautiful and talented. She is a wonderful violinist. She also paints very well. I wish I were her! She's very nice, too. 

_**Hotaru/Princess Saturn:**___

Hotaru-chan is a very special girl. She is so wonderful to talk with and is very sweet. She and Chibi-Usa are great friends.

_**Setsuna/Princess Pluto:**___

Setsuna-san! She is so mysterious. I wonder how lonely she must be. She is a very good fashion designer and I've asked her to make my wedding gown when Mamo-chan and I get married. I can hardly wait to see it.

_**Haruka/Princess Uranus:**___

Haruka-san reminds me of Mako-chan! They are both very strong! Haruka- san is very stubborn and always protects me well. I wish I could see one of her races one time. That would be fun to see! I know she'd win.

_**Mamoru/Prince of Earth:**_

_He is my soul mate and I love him so much. I would never be able to do what I do without him. He has my heart and soul forever and for always._

_Yikes! I have a meeting with the girls and Mamo-chan soon! I better go!_

XOXO,

Usa-chan' 

6/27/07; Nothing too negative will come from Usagi's mouth! Go on and read some more.


	7. Haruka Princess of Sky Reflects

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Haruka dropped her bike helmet carelessly on the ground on her way towards the desk on the other side of the apartment. She sat down lazily and opened a simple one subject notebook. Haruka pulled out a plain pencil from the drawer on the left hand side of the desk. She flipped the pages of the notebook to a certain spot and began to write down some things.

'_Journal-_

_Today was a very uneventful day. There was an attack but the Inners had it under control before we even arrived at the scene. After that I took Michi out to eat at a new restaurant in town. Later on I went out riding and I just got back from that. Here's what I think about the girls since I don't have much else to discuss with you today._

_**Michiru/Princess Neptune:**_

_Ah my Michi. She is a truly remarkable woman. She is so graceful, so elegant, so everything a woman should be. There is no one I would rather be with in this lifetime or any other._

_**Hotaru/Princess Saturn:**_

_Taru-Chan is such a great kid. She is really a bright, happy child and it has been a very great blessing to be able to raise her. It has been tough, but she has been such a joy. I only hope she will grow up to be as wonderful as she is now._

_**Setsuna/Princess Pluto:**_

_Setsuna. What can I say? She is a terrific person and I'm thankful to have her as a friend. She is very beautiful and elegant, but she is so distant and cold most of the time. She really should lighten up._

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**_

_The Princess. She is the light in the dark and the warmth in the cold. Serenity has earned the respect of all us who have had the pleasure of being her friend. Plus, it's too fun toying with her mind. She's such a hoot!_

_**Minako/Princess Venus:**_

_Minako is a born star. And she also happens to have the attitude and ego as one. I don't think I will ever call her a friend, but she certainly makes you laugh. I don't think I've ever met someone so blonde._

_**Rei/ Princess Mars:**_

_Rei sure is a feisty one. She's very independent and a strong spirit. Those are qualities everyone should possess. Rei is not a close friend of mine, but it's nice to visit with her every now and then._

_**Ami/Princess Mercury:**_

_Hmm… what to say about Ami? She is intelligent, but she lacks common sense. I don't really enjoy her company, but I know that Michi-Chan does. So I try to be civil towards her._

_**Makoto/Princess Jupiter:**_

_Mako-Chan! She is a great friend of mine and is probably the only Princess I have anything in common with. We are very similar, and that makes us have a very close bond with each other. I must admit, if Michiru weren't in my life, I would defiantly want Mako as mine._

_**Mamoru/Price of Earth:**_

_He's a good match to Serenity. Someone has to control that girl and he's just the one to do it. He's a strong fighter and he'll make a great king one day._

_Well that's it. I about to head off to a meeting, so this is good-bye._

_-Haruka'_

-

6/27/07; Yes, this one got tweaked a bit too. Nothing really crazy though.


	8. Michiru Princess of Water Reflects

This story contains some shoujo ai, but barely any. Not enough to flame me for it.

-

Michiru carelessly pushed her long hair out of her eyes, taking a break from playing her beloved violin. She glanced at her desk, and decided now was as good as any to complete her survey of her fellow princesses. She made her way towards the desk on the other side of the apartment she shared with Haruka. She gracefully seated herself in the chair and opened a page of her journal, flipping through the pages towards the end and grabbed an ink pen from the utensil organizer placed on the far end of the desk. She began to write down some things.

'_Dearest Journal-,_

_Today was quite the day. Earlier in the day there happened to be an attack, but our assistance wasn't needed. Soon after the minor battle, Haruka and I ate at a lovely new restaurant and enjoyed a walk on the beach. Ruka took me home and then rode around for the rest of the day. I spent most of the day playing and painted a little, and then continued practicing the violin. But here's what I really came to write…_

_**Haruka/Princess Uranus:**_

_She is my better half and my most treasured friend. She is both beautiful inside and out. Haruka is beyond words. She is my everything, and that is perfect to me._

_**Hotaru/Princess Saturn:**_

_Such a bright and happy child! I feel so blessed to have in my life, even more so to have raised her. I am confident she will grow up to be utterly amazing._

_**Setsuna/Princess Pluto:**_

_Setsuna is one of the greatest friends you could ask for. I love to talk with her, and the fact she's a fashion designer doesn't hurt one bit._

_**Usagi/Princess Serenity:**_

_Our princess is the light of our universe. Everything we do revolves around this woman, but she has most certainly earned our respect and dedication. I have enjoyed being by her side._

_**Minako/Princess Venus:**_

_Honestly, I do not think I have met a more egotistic person in my life. She cares deeply for herself, and enjoys being the center of attention too much. And you want to know what makes disliking her even better? She thinks I'm perfect._

_**Rei/ Princess Mars:**_

_Rei reflects her element more so then the other girls. Her temper and attitude matches fire wonderfully. She shares my grace and beauty, and for that I respect her._

_**Ami/Princess Mercury:**_

_Ami is intelligent and witty. I fear that the only thing we have in common would happen to be the similarity in our elements._

_**Makoto/Princess Jupiter:**_

_Would it seem completely ridiculous to be jealous of this female? I believe I am. How can I not? She happens to be everything I dreamed of when I was a little girl. She cooks like no other, can dance, can ice skate, can make anything grow, and maintains her amazing ability to fight. But most importantly, my dearest Ruka seems to care deeply for her, and that I do not like one bit._

_Mamoru/Prince of Earth:_

_He's a great lover to the Princess. That is all I care to say about him._

_Finally, that is it. More later, there's a meeting I must attend now._

_Farewell,_

_Michiru'_

-

6/27/07; Yeah, yeah I know I didn't change anything really. But I have added comments about Mamoru to all of them. I've got two chapters left. Can I do it?


End file.
